The Path Less Traveled Sky's Life After Total Drama
by shortyyskyy
Summary: This story will depict Sky's life after Pahkitew Island, and show life through her eyes, and her experiences.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone, my name is Layton, and there is basically zero possible chance you found this on random. If you are here you are probably here from the instagram account shortyyskyy, which I happen to run. I ran a poll there and am now being told to do this so I am. I hope you all enjoy, as the title is relatively self explanatory._

_==============================================================================================_

_"It's not fair! No, No, No, No!" _The mountain beneath her and Shawn began to crumble, and as time wound down, the two contestants fell towards the finish line in the final episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Sky remembered it almost like it was last week...because it was. Total Drama contestants from every season were living at the luxurious hotel, "Grand Hotel Olympique," which was french for 'Grand Olympic Hotel.' Fitting for Sky. All the previous and present contestants lived here, and we're free to roam and do as they pleased, with Chris McClean allowing them to leave and see family every once and a while. She looked back up at the main screen in the lobby, where all of the contestants were sitting and watching the final episode before it got released to the public. Of course all of the contestants already knew when Sky walked in the doors of the hotel with a breifcase and Shawn didn't. She was proud of her achievement.

'Given, me screaming at a mountain isn't exactly my proudest moment, but it was all part of the buildup, and it's what led me to victory. We'll take it.' Sky thought to herself, as she saw the massive avalanche tumble down the mountain and across the finish line. Everyone started cheering when Chef pulled Sky out of the snow pile, and then the final episode ended. Chris walked up with a mic and excused everyone to go back to their normal business. Since it was a hotel, there was almost everything you can do. There was a gym, cafeteria, even a screening room. It wasn't exactly the most popular spot in the hotel, since all it played was Chris's movies, unless something seasonal was on, but typically Chris had something of himself for those events as well.

"Congratulations Sky! It was a super fun season to watch!" Zoey said, with Mike nodding his head in agreement.  
"Thank you guys, very much. I really appreciate it. I just hope it goes down well in the public honestly." Sky replied with a nervous laugh.  
"I'm sure it will! You played really well, and deserved the win." Mike said, as him and Zoey walked towards the cafeteria. Mike and Zoey were nice, and they tended to let Sky hang around with them quite often, since most of the people from Sky's season weren't the happiest with her at the moment. 'All in given time. They'll get over it. We all played a great game.' Sky thought to herself as she walked over to the hallway that brought the contestants to their dorm rooms. Boys on the right, and Girls on the left, with each generation of Characters added to the total drama franchise was on a different level of the building, which meant for the time being, She was in the penthouse. As she walked into the elevator, some of the other people going to their rooms congratulated her as she went by. She stepped into the elevator with Gwen, Dawn, Leshawna, and Jo. With Gwen and Leshawna getting off first, they said their congratulations and walked out at a brisk pace, with Dawn and Jo doing so shortly after. As she thanked them for their nice regards, Sky was thinking about how she was going to use her newfound funds, and committed herself to what she had said earlier in the season. To hire a certified set of Olympic trainers, and go on to win the Gold in every event for Canada in both the Summer and Winter Games. She was determined to make that her destiny, and was willing to do whatever it takes. She wanted to represent her country with pride. And with what training she had already been going through, she was sure she could make it in the future. She got out of the elevator and headed to the right towards her room. It was set up alphabetically, so she had a little bit to walk but not too far. She used her keycard to open the door, and opened up to the calming environment she called her dorm. There were posters of previous Canadian athletes up on the wall, as well as her television on to the usual channel, which was the sports channels. She enjoyed keeping track with the sports, and there was rarely gymnastics on the air, so she decided to keep up with Soccer. She had chosen the team that was closest to where she lived in Canada, and since Canada didn't have a league to call their own, they were involved in the American PLS. Premier League Soccer. Her team, Calgary FC, was doing alright in the league so far, about middle of the table, so she was content with where they were. She turned it up so she can hear the game through her shower. She undressed herself, turned on the water, and stepped into the shower.

"_~~GOAAAAAAAAAL TO CALGARY! THEY'RE UP 2-1 IN CARSON WITH 3 MINUTES TO GO!~~"  
_"YES! Let's Go!" Sky exclaimed as the water slowly came to an end. Chris liked to shut off the water at random times of the day to save money, and it came to Sky at the worst time. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself up in her towel, as she walked out of the bathroom to try and catch a replay of the goal her team had just scored. She had just missed it. She got herself redressed as the rest of the game went on, and the goal had turned out to be the deciding goal. She noted the league table afterwards and saw team move up into a play-off position with that win. She celebrated with a shout, and moved towards her phone she had on her bedside table. She had to mute her notifications on Peregrine, the social media platform she used most. Most of the notifications were of her getting new followers, as she checked, she saw that she got closer and closer to 100,000. Being a newfound celebrity was like that, and for the first week, she had to remind herself to turn her notifications off vibrate and onto silent. She opened up the app and made a post cheering her team on and to make a run for the playoffs, and she was excited. She grabbed her phone and her keycard and stepped out of her room and headed back to the elevators.

'Do I want to go for a late snack, or a late meal.' Sky thought to herself as she checked the clock on the wall to see it was 10 PM. She got to the elevators and saw a flyer on the wall to her left.

"**POOL PARTY / Rooftop pool / Tomorrow Night / Everyone is Invited!"**

As she read the flyer and took note of it's fine details, the elevator came. And as she stepped into the space alone, she thought about her new plans for tomorrow.

_================================================================================================_

_And with that, that is the end of the first Chapter of The Path Less Traveled! I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, as it was just kind of here to explain Sky's location and interests. More will be coming soon! ~Layton_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Everyone, once again, My Name is Layton, and I'm writing up chapter 2 like 2 days after the first chapter. I want to try to be consistent as possible with this fic, so expect a few updates! We return with Sky the next morning leading up to the pool party later that night!_

_==============================================================================================_

Sky woke up from the night at about 7:30 AM. She enjoyed being one of the 'Early Risers' of the building, along with Gwen, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Eva and Trent. They all tended to meet out at the main lobby at around 7:45 and then head to the cafeteria for some breakfast, and they just talked for a while. They all had this seeming connection of being the early risers, which almost put them in their own little clique, but of course Zoey and Mike were almost everywhere around the hotel.

"Did anyone else see the flyer for the pool party tonight?" Sky asked around the table as she sat down with her food.  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll go. Still trying to get people off my back from seasons ago. People tend to not like me as much." Gwen replied with baggy eyes sipping her coffee.  
"Oh c'mon Gwen!" Zoey exclaimed, "Surely you don't want to be left out of these events, _again_." with emphasis on the last word. Sky went ahead and assumed as Mike and Eva nodded in agreement.  
"I mean I can do whatever I want, but it just means that I get to show off how I can crush people on the water." Eva said, her mouth half-filled with a muffin.  
Mike agreed with Eva, "Yeah, I always enjoy the events up there. There's usually a few games going on. It's difficult to bring out my competitive side, so these events I tend to go to as often as they appear."  
"What kind of games are there? Maybe we'll end up on the same team." Sky replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. She did always enjoy performing at the top level whenever she could. Whether it was in an event or just a card game, she enjoyed being at the best of her ability.  
"Well the pool party usually waits for about a half hour to wait for people to show up, so until then people are either standing around the pool, or are in the pool talking and hanging out. Then after that goes a few rounds of volleyball, then for the final game of the night it's a first to 15 game of water polo. It's pretty fun, as long as you don't get hit in the face really." Mike explained to Sky, with all the others nodding in agreement.  
"I typically just go up there to see the birds at night. I say hi to them every once and awhile when I get the opportunity." Dawn replied.

They kept talking for awhile about how they keep getting noticed, and how some don't get noticed. Talking about recent events, as well as some of the recent events they've seen on social media recently. For the first time recently they all passed around their Peregrine handles and followed each other as they finished up breakfast, and headed off their separate ways. Zoey, Mike, and Gwen all headed back to their rooms. Eva went with Sky to the gym to get their morning workout in, and Dawn went out to the 2nd Floor Balcony, where she could train her aura more than it already was. The walk to the gym part of the hotel was a lengthy one, as Sky went to a different part of the gym, which had all of the gymnast's equipment. She walked with Eva down the hallway to the far west side of the 3rd floor.  
"So what's your lineup for today..? Arms or Legs..?" Sky asked.  
"Gonna do arms for a bit then some cardio, and some core workouts. Going to try and best my bench record today." Eva replied.  
"And your record is..?"  
"Right now it's 275, but get back to me in a couple hours." Eva replied jokingly. "How about you, what kinda stunts you going to do today?"  
"I'm just going to do some double bars for a while, then some floor work. Gotta be able to stick my landings. All of the creative stuff just comes from your head at the time it happens."  
"Makes sense, it seems like a lot of effort to practice doing all of the jumps and tricks and stuff. Sticking the landing is important, though." Eva said while opening the door to the gym.  
Sky thanked her as she walked through and still couldn't believe the size of the gym even after the almost 2 weeks she'd been at the hotel. It was a massive space, with a circle of lockers, water fountains, vending machines filled with protein bars, and everything else you would need in designated cabinets. In each corner of the gym was a different element of exercise, with you standard gym equipment in 1 of the corners, the corner that Eva went to as she walked to the center and opened one of the lockers. The gymnast equipment was in the opposite corner, so Eva and Sky didn't really come in contact besides the eventual scream of, '_How you doing!?' _The 2 friends put their bags down in the lockers, and grabbed their earbuds plugged into their phones. Eva had always asked Sky why she didn't use bluetooth things, and in all honesty, she just preferred the cable. It seemed more reliable. She started up her workout playlist, which honestly went all over the place, everywhere from Paramore to NF. Rock to Rap, with some trap in there for some chill moments. With everything needed in place, she got to work.

About an hour and a half later she finished on the gymnast mat, successfully landing a double backflip just as Eva walked over to signal that she was finishing up.

"Impressive. Bet you can't bench 300 though." Eva said with a smirk.  
"Ahh, so you did beat it. Want a gold medal for your efforts..?" Sky replied sarcastically.  
"Yup. So it's 10:45. When we get back to the main lobby, it'll be 11. You have any early lunch plans?"  
"No, not anything in particular. What'd you have in mind?"  
"Well I've heard you're a Calgary Fan. Do you keep up with the rest of the league?"  
Sky realized that Eva was talking now about the PLS. "I do every once in a while. Why? Who do you support?" Sky asked.

"I'm a Cheyenne fan." Cheyenne was the capital of Wyoming.  
"Isn't that the team that's close to the bottom of the table.? Sky asked, remembering the table from the game she saw yesterday.  
"Yeah, but their _my _team. I'd support them if they're 18 points top or 18 points bottom."  
"Nice to hear. You planning on room service then?"  
"Yeah, just so we can keep the game on."  
"Cool, let me shower and I'll come down to your room afterwards."  
They parted ways as Eva got off the elevator and Sky stayed on, going up to the top. She got to her room and showered, then got out and put on a pair of black shorts, and her Calgary FC Jersey, which was a royal blue, with a white accent, and headed down to Eva's floor. She walked down the hall and knocked on Eva's door, which she just assumed was hers from the very, _VERY _loud TV coming from inside.  
"Hey Eva, has the game started?"  
"No, they're just beginning their walkouts." Eva said as she motioned Sky to come inside the room. "I was thinking we order stuff at half time, then eat at the beginning of the second half. Sky noted the bright orange Cheyenne top Eva was wearing, which stood out on screen compared to the Dark purple the opposing team was wearing.  
"Facing Louisiana, huh?" Sky asked, taking note of another mid table team. "They've been doing alright this season."  
"Yeah but I'm banking on our win last week, and home stadium advantage a little bit."

They sat on Eva's bed and watched the game as it played out. It ended up being 1-1 going into half time, as Eva noted what Sky wanted and dialed up room service. She ordered for the 2 of them and waited as the announcers talked about the first half.  
"So you're one of the new ones here. You like it so far?" Eva asked.

"Yeah it's alright. It's weird not being with my family though. We're a good distance away. But I'm enjoying myself so far. Although I think the fact that I won Pahkitew Island might have something to do about it."  
"Yeah that's a fair point. You ready for the party tonight?"  
"Yeah I'm totally ready. Ready to go and destroy some people in athletics. We should perform well either way really." Sky exclaimed. She was excited for the event. The first real one since she had gotten to the hotel.

"Well it should be pretty fun, I'm ready to go and be- Oh, I'll get it." Eva replied as she got up to go and get the door for the food. Sky began thinking about later that night, more specifically about how many people would come. Are these events even popular? Would it be her and 3 other people? Would anyone show up at all?  
"Uhhhhhh, Sky?" Eva asked, waving her hand in front of her face. She realized she got lost in her mind.  
"-What? Yeah I'm good." She replied while grabbing her food from Eva's hand. "Cmon sit down, the games starting up again."

The two friends ate their food, yelled at the referee through the screen for alleged bad calls, laughed at the bad calls, and cheered when goals were scored. The game eventually finished 3-2 in Cheyenne's favor, putting them a little bit further up the table than they were before. The two of them said their goodbyes for now, knowing that they'd see each other later than night. Sky went back up to her room for a little bit and actually took a well needed nap. She ended up waking up around 730 that evening. An hour and a half before the party was officially supposed to start. Sky took a refresher shower, and then got changed into her swimsuit. It was a 2 piece, black with a white trim on the sides. It looked nice, and it was tight so it helped her move in and around the water with few repercussions, even though she did catch some eyes every once in a while. She tended to just ignore it though, focus on the game at hand. Although she did enjoy having the attention on herself. She would typically walk past the people who gave her eyes on the way back to the changing rooms. She laughed to herself as she eyed herself in the wall-high mirror. She realized something was missing and put her hair up behind her. That was it. That completed the competitive look. She put her towel on the end of her bed and went to go and scroll through the internet for a little bit. She had some time to spare.

"Oh! No Way! I actually got it!" she exclaimed after going to her profile and seeing she had finally hit 100,000 followers. And on the dot as well. She cheered a few more times, and then went on to take a screenshot of her phone to make a post about the milestone. '_I'm so glad I was here to witness this milestone, and I want to thank each and every one of you guys! You all are the best! I love you!'_

She went on to put her phone in her bag, along with her towel, and a snack for afterwards if she was feeling it. Sky picked up her bag, and left the room, heading towards the elevator to go up to the roof. Along the opposite side of the hallway, she saw Jasmine in her swimsuit walking towards the elevators as well.

"Hey Jasmine! How's it been? Everything going well?" Sky asked enthusiastically.  
"Everything is going great! Loving the food here. I swear they have cuisine from almost every country on the planet!" Jasmine replied. Looking at Sky's bag, she took the hint of where she was going. "So you going to the party as well, mate?"  
"Yeah, I read the flyer yesterday, and really couldn't pass up the chance!" Sky replied while pressing the up arrow on the panel to summon the elevator, which opened a few moments later with Lindsay, Eva, Sadie and Katie. The two got on the elevator, and taking a look at all of the past contestants all in their swimwear they had an assumption that it wouldn't just be a few people. It made Sky a bit happier as she had thought that it might've been just a few, but as the elevator kept going up, she heard music begin to get louder, along with other people's voices, and the splashing of water. It was almost exactly as Eva had described it. A volleyball net in the center of the pool, with 2 goals on either ends. The deep part of the pool was in the center to make it more fair for games, and there were already a good lot of people on the roof of the hotel. She set her bag down on one of the chairs set up around the outskirts of the pool, and got flagged down by Mike and Zoey who were playing in a bad 2v3 situation of volleyball vs Trent, Brick, and Sierra.  
"Hey Sky, we need a 3rd! You interested?" Mike exclaimed while trying to yell over the music playing. Sky nodded with a smile and elegantly dove by the net and swam to the far side of the pool where she could join the rest of her friends in the game.

The game played on into extra rounds, but it eventually finished 25-23 to the opposing team. They all got out and shook hands to say a good game, and started some conversation.

"So do you guys wanna make a team of 6 for the volleyball tournament later tonight?" Trent asked, seeing his other 2 teammates nod in agreement.  
Sky decided to take the lead for her team. She looked at her two friends and responded, "I mean I'm up for it if you guys are." As she looked back towards the group of 3. Mike and Zoey both nodded accordingly.  
"Alright, Cool. I'll go sign us up." Trent said as he walked off towards the DJ booth.

The party happened through the night. Everyone had been having a good time watching the volleyball tournament, with a lot of teams making great plays to keep the ball alive. Sky's team had gone through to the finals, but there was a break before the final game. They were up against a team of Gwen, Tyler, Jasmine, Alejandro, Geoff, and Dakota.

The game had begun. Both respective teams had gotten in the pool, and the music stopped. Everyone crowded around to catch a glimpse of the night's finalists. They rallied for serve, and the game was in motion, and it wasn't going to stop until there was an inevitable winner. The game went on and on between rallies and serves, where a point in the game neither team gained a point for 10 serves. It finally got down to match point, it was 20-19 for Sky's team, and she had the serve to begin the rally. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, she took the task at hand and gave an absolutely killer serve to the back right corner where Tyler was standing. He recovered and passed it forward to Dakota, who in turn bumped it up for Jasmine, who had hit a killer palm on the ball to the back left. Brick had passed it up to the opposite front corner, where Sky had gotten through the rotation. She gave the perfect setup to Brick to kill the game. The ball floated in front of the empty space in the opposing team's side of the pool, where there was a massive splash and a visible sight of a white volleyball floating on the other side. Brick had hit one of the most powerful spikes seen at the hotel to win the game for their team. Everyone went to surround him and cheer him on, with a bunch of his friends patting him on the back and giving playful shoves as he got out of the pool with the rest of the team to go to the DJ booth where there was a small podium. After that performance the prize for the winning team got handed out to the captain of the team, who was Trent, but he went ahead and handed it over to Brick who definitely deserved it most. The team egged him on to celebrate, and the team started a small drumroll on the stage, "oooooooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHWHHOOOOOOOOOOO" The team went and jumped about on the stage in celebration. The team walked over to the corner where everyone had put their bags as a team effort. Everyone got out their phones and took pictures of their victory, and videos holding their trophy and kissing it in rightful winners fashion. And with their victory, the party began to end, and everyone started heading back to their rooms. The victorious volleyball players all went down together, with everyone getting off at their respective floors, meaning that Sky got off first. As she said goodnight to the new friends she walked back to her room with a smile. Opening her phone she saw she had a Peregrine notification, which she typically had muted, so she was confused why she actually had a notification. Turned out it was a DM from a friend back home. She had congratulated her on hitting 100,000, and as well for winning Total Drama. '_So the final episode must've aired earlier today. Cool!' _But she also sent a link to another post that she said she absolutely had to check out. Sky opened up the link to the post and her jaw dropped so quickly it was almost hitting world record speeds. "Oh my…" she mumbled as she stood in the middle of the hallway. 

_So this chapter was a lot longer, as I felt I wanted to go more in depth with my writing ability, and I felt I did that well! Please let me know what you think whether it is leaving comments here, or DMing me on Instagram you nerds. But what do you think the post was about…?_


End file.
